The Demon That Has Feelings?
by sarahrina
Summary: There is a Demon that is said to have missed his chance at becoming leader of the Demon race. Not only that, a disrespectful leader was set in place. A furious Shadow makes sure to have as much time as he can resting in the mortal world instead of having to deal with Rouge the new leader in the demon realm. A short time later, he meets an eye-catching mortal that may have him tied.
1. Introduction

The wind stung my face as I flew, piercing right through the air with great force. My wings flapped furiously with impatience. Today had been an upside down day. My leader made me go back and forth to certain locations non-stop, and non-related to my main mission. You could tell how annoyed I had been by my body language. A few more minutes went by as I reached my leaders presence. I stopped instantly and slowly drifted down onto the surface.

My leader looked over to me and smiled with her fangs. I shook my head and snarled in disgust. She walked over in her deep red heels and touched my cheek with her blood stained nails. "Good work today..." She whispered in my ear. I forced my head away from her and growled. She smiled and turned and started walking away. "And Shadow, take the day off tomorrow... You deserve it..." I heard her smile in the end. Rouge disgusts me in many ways. I wonder if I hadn't been injured during the world battle against mortals years ago I would have been leader. I would have been there to help my Father, and I would have been next in line to order the demon race. Instead my Father had died while I was in recovery. To this day I think Rouge had murdered him. She rubs it in my face almost everyday that she had become leader and not me.

My wings started making a tornado around me as I blast off into the air. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I desperately needed to rest in a place without screaming souls and an aroused disrespectful fuck up of a leader.


	2. The Perfect Mortal

Once I entered the 'portal' that delivered me into the mortal sky, I slowly flew down onto a near by tree. I watched the clouds go by, and the sun slowly go across the sky. I yawned, for I was tired from all the flying. A few seconds later I passed out before I knew it.

When I had woken up I noticed the sky shined brightly.

_The mortal sky does look beautiful tonight. I had forgotten that the mortal world could have such beauty. _I thought.

I jumped down from the tree and stretched. A scent flew up to my nose and I inhaled with joy. I looked down and noticed flowers were right under my nose. I had accidentally stepped on then when I jumped down without hesitation. That was when I heard footsteps. I looked over to my side and saw a small town. With curiosity I sneaked over behind a house and looked out towards the sidewalk. My eyes caught a sneak of pink fur, and my nose got a whiff of sweet roses. I deeply inhaled such sweet scent and exhaled with pleasure. My eyes turned a dark red.

_My... god... That is amazing!_ I thought with excitement. _Could a mortal really wield such amazing, pleasurable scent? _

Just then my fangs grew large. I scolded my self and calmed down.

_Damn it... A demon myself cannot let myself go out of control from her. She could easily bruise. I must control myself..._

I looked around to see if anyone was watching. When I had figured out we were completely alone, I crawled quickly in the shadows to the side, creeping out towards the pink mortal. The mortal stopped in their steps and looked back, but I was hiding in the shadows. When she turned around, I was astonished by her beauty. Her pink hair was long and silky, her face smooth and flawless.

_That mortal is beyond beauty, beyond perfection!_

She shrugged and continued walking. I could not believe my eyes. My curiosity had gotten the best of me and I certainly was not getting this lovely entertaining beautiful mortal leave my eye sight just yet. I slithered through the dark night, following her, observing her every move. She had been walking for most likely about half an hour. I had no clue where she was going. When she reached a large pink house and opened the door, I sighed with disappointment. She walked inside and shut the door. I then darted towards the window and took a peak inside. I saw her take off her tennis shoes and walk upstairs. I quickly opened my wings and searched for another window. Within seconds I found a window, which looked to be leading into her bedroom. I smirked with success, my fangs showing. I clutched onto the window sill and watched for movements. She walked inside the room and I ducked my head in fear of her seeing me. I heard the door close, and another door open, and re-close. I peaked up and saw a light coming out from under a door on the other side of the room. I thought back and remembered seeing a shower curtain inside. After a few minutes she came back out and went inside her drawer taking out a pink nightgown. I blushed slightly and smirked with extreme interest. I watched as she undressed and looked at every inch of her beauty. From her head, to her chest, to her stomach, lower area, and her legs. I licked my lips and breathed heavily. I had never seen anything like it before.

She then crawled into bed after she put on her nightgown, and turned off the light beside her. I sighed with sadness for seeing her beauty was over. But that was just for tonight.

_Every day I shall come back to this mortal world, and observe this beautiful goddess. _

I jumped backward from the window sill, took one last look at the pink ones house, and flew off up into the starry night sky. The mortal world wasn't so bad after all. I flew up into the sky until no mortal could see me up high. That was when I opened the demon realm portal and flew inside. After flying past the demon castle, I arrived at my worthless place of a home. I opened the door, walked inside, and plopped my body right up on the bed. My so called home was actually just one room. So much for loving my warm, cozy home.


	3. Searching

When I awoke, a minor sadness washed over me. My conscious had realized the one lovely mortal had not been sleeping aside me, like I dream-pt. One would wonder why such a demon caught an interest in a silly disgusting mortal. But this mortal was far from "silly and disgusting". She was an absolute goddess in my eyes. This mortal made me ravish in excitement and curiosity. My father would have been disappointed in me. Falling in love with a low life mortal is frowned upon here. If one other demon had caught me fraternizing with her... That would have been a big agitation on my head. I do not need to be bothered by imbeciles.

I caught myself back talking my own kind and sighed. I'm fascinated to know what my father would be up to by now. If only he was currently living.

Lying down I realized one had entered my room. I growled in annoyance. Why couldn't the "all high and mighty" leader leave my sight for once? Her existence disgusts me in every possible way you could imagine. If it were an option I would obliterate her myself. But then the demons themselves would come forth on me.

"Hello, my darling. Did you rest well? You arrived home pretty late last night." Rouge licked her lips and pouted. Seeing me just laying on bed made her giggle. "Here I thought you would be up and early, you strong man." Rouge slowly strolled toward the bed and sat down next to me. I flinched in vexation. This awful woman is slightly amusing, but far from my taste. I hissed back at her and she smiled devilishly.

"Now, now, Shadow, don't be uncivil. Your father wouldn't enjoy that behavior." My face turned sour. I forbid her from speaking of my father, she had **NO** right. She is a** murderer**.

As I stood up I kicked her off of the bed and smirked. She gasped in shock. "You devil dog, you love it rough in bed, don't you?" Rouge snickered. I looked away, slightly blushing. I then quickly shook my head. "Why have you come here?" I asked in curiosity. In reality, I just wanted her to get out after she "got her deed done".

"I was just curious if you felt alright. Why were you out so late, bun bun?" Rouge replied smiling a big smile, with her deep red lips.

"Tch. That is none of your business, woman," I started walking towards the door to exit, "now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Before she could reply, I slammed the door in rage and flew off into the demon realm. How dare she walk into my home and treat me as if she was my wife? I would rather repetitively fall into a pit of lava then be touched by her.

I flew and flew, up into the mortal world. I wanted to see my lovely goddess once more. I craved her body intertwined with mine. She would soon be mine, I know she will. My lovely rose, how could you have made me love you so? A demon like myself loving another is preposterous. What magic could she possess?

I did indeed, flew until I reached her pastel pink house. If I were to capture one, I would have to research the one.

I slowly looked into the window, searching for movement. I saw no shadows move. I put my ear to the window and breathed as quiet as I could, trying to hear noise. I heard no such thing. I smiled in delight. I opened forth the window and slithered inside, slowly shutting the window behind me. I tilted my head and looked around.

A tiny bed up against the wall, a bathroom, a dresser, a closet. I very simple set up indeed. I wouldn't have expected anything more. I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers, searching inside for some kind of paper. All I found were some sweet scented panties. I tried to restrain myself but failed. I held them close and sniffed deeply. The smell was absolutely exotic. How could one smell so innocent and sweet?

I shook my head and put the panties back, shutting the drawer. I then squatted down and looked beneath the bed, thinking the darling could have hidden it. I reached my hand forward, trying to grab something. After almost giving up, I had finally grabbed some sort of object. It felt of leather, and paper. I pulled it out and read the cover, '_Diary_'.


	4. The Diary

I smiled evily and prepared myself for what interesting words my precious mortal would have filled in this book. I gulped, suddenly getting nervous. My hands slightly shook and my heart beat started to pick up ever so slightly. I inhaled, then exhaled. For what felt like eternity, I sat on the floor staring at the lifeless book expecting something to happen. Of course, no action occurred. I looked closer, and inspected every corner of the front cover. Being disappointed, I slowly opened up the book and was flushed with a sweet cherry blossom scent. My imagination then went in to exploration mode.

Front to back of every page, I read every word. At some parts I laughed, or smiled. At others I pouted or started to tear up.

I read about the time she had a wonderful date at the beach with this other male mortal, which made me growl in annoyance. She had written a significant amount about this peculiar mortal. About how much he made her smile, blush, and giggle. She had then written about how his kisses made her feel warm and tingly inside. This made me worry to an extent that some male mortal may have taken her away from me. This I could **not** allow.

I also read about the time she went out with her friends to the mall, and got a beautiful party dress. Now I was thinking about how she would look in such a revealing outfit and smirked. Her friends were named Sonic and Tails. I almost bursted out laughing at the idiotic names. I concurred that this Tails creature had tails. The Sonic character might have something to do with speed, so I'll have some slight competition.

I then started reading about how her father died due to a mysterious murder. This made me snarl in rage at how distressed my little rose was. If I could, I would find out who this disgusting creature is and crush their brain to tiny bits. Any creature who dares to harm my little angel in any way is to be executed **immediately**.

It seems the murder case was closed due to little or no evidence. Her father was just suddenly found in a back alley way with blood splattered all over. There had been no foot prints, no weapons, and no possible suspects. There were marks all over his wrists and neck, easily killing the poor mortal.

"How peculiar that there had been no evidence what so ever." I huffed under my breath in confusion. I licked my dry lips and continued to read on.

It is suspected her father was on his way home from work at night, and took a short cut in an alley way. There he was suddenly attacked and killed. He was found a few hours after the murder when someone stumbled upon him early the next morning and immediately called the police. The investigation went on for a few weeks but because there was no evidence, no progress was made and they decided to call it off. My little rose had been very agitated about this because she was fearful that there was a deranged lunatic on the loose.

After reading the rest of the diary entry I looked at the back of the book and spotted a certain word. I looked closer and tried to identify what it said.

"A-Ame... My... Rose... " I started to say to myself, trying to form a word, "Amy." I whispered out. I started thinking to myself and smiled. "Amy. This beautiful mortal is named Amy Rose." My smile brightened and I started to blush. Realizing this, I violently shook my head. I closed the book and tossed it under the bed where I had found it. I sat there for a few minutes trying to process everything I read.

Just then, I heard a key being used and a door being unlocked. My heart had then jumped out of my chest and I thought I was done for.


	5. Raging Demon

With my powerful demonic speed, I rolled underneath the low bed, trying to slow my breathing. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to remain calm. Before I could even worry about making noise, I heard fumbling near the doorway and high pitched sucking. I tried to resist moving to look, for I was afraid of being heard and found out.

"A-Aah.." A soft moan slipped out of a females mouth. I bit my lip and clenched my fists. It sounded as if two mortals were close together, having difficulty moving along. I gulped, biting my lip harder, causing blood to be drawn. I licked my lips and silently sighed. I then heard a male snicker.

"You like that, Ames? It sounds like you love it. You crave my affection..." An unknown male whispered, but loud enough to be heard. Hearing that name, my nails started to grow and my fangs started to show. My little rose is being touched by some other disgusting mortal?! My eyes began glowing a deep, dark red. The fumbling sounds continued until they had reached the bed. I looked over and saw four feet, two for each mortal.

"Sonic... Please..." Amy huffed out as if she had no air. The sucking then continued, with muffled moaning. Hearing my sweet rose moan I was getting turned on myself... Before I could even think, I heard the sound of fabric being moved, and a squishy sound followed by a delicate moan.

"Babe you're soaking wet, don't do this to yourself..." Sonic whispered in Amy's ear. I could feel the bed slightly move. I began quietly snarling, having to think a mere weak mortal would dare touch an innocent rose. There was more moaning followed by more squishy sounds. Sonic had been fingering Amy.

Sonic then adjusted himself, and started to move closer to Amy. Amy whimpered in fear, and started to back away. "Sonic, no... I'm not ready for this. Not tonight, I can't." Amy said out loud, trying to reassure her fear and assertiveness. Sonic smirked and snickered. He crawled even closer to Amy. He pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs too far apart, causing her to yelp in pain.

"That hurts, Sonic, please stop!" Amy screeched in fear, pain, and distrust. My heart started to beat faster, and my blood started to flow better. This weakling was asking for a death wish tonight. My fangs grew to their full length, and my claws perfectly pointed for slashing. I quickly rolled out from under the bed and hopped in the air, growling, lunging at the blue mortal. I slammed the mortal into the wall, causing the house to rumble. We both slid down to the floor. You could see a dent where Sonic was hurled into.

Amy began to scream in horror and covered herself with her bed sheets, thinking they would protect her from a hellish demon. Sonic was in complete shock but did not stop moving for one second. He tried his best to get up from the floor and prepared himself for the worst that was about to come. I stood up and snarled with absolute rage.

"How dare you hurt her, or even touch her! This precious mortal is to not be tainted with your filthy impure fingers!" I growled like a dog and stood my ground. Sonic had a small smirk spread across his face and he lunged forward at full force. But Sonic did not match my speed and missed, falling to the ground, bashing his head. Blood began to flow out from under him. He groaned in pain and began pushing himself off the floor. I snickered and put my foot on top of his back, slamming him down. You could hear a crunch coming from his back. Sonic yelped in pain but still struggled every second he was down.

"S-Stop! You'll kill him, you monster!" Amy yelled with tears in her eyes as she watched in disbelief and terror. I looked over and immediately became passive as soon as I saw the terror and tears in her eyes. I lifted my foot off of Sonic and took a step back. Sonic loudly groaned in pain and lifted himself up. He turned and looked at me, with blood flowing from his forehead. Even though he was in absolute pain, he smiled through it.


End file.
